Totally Love
by Andri Ace
Summary: Jepang dan Amerika bergabung menjadi satu. Bagaimana aksinya? Baca di sini.


Ini adalah…. Crossover pertamaku! *gila*

Akhirnya ada juga cerita crossover ha ha ha ha.

Baca aja ya. Review

Happy Reading! :D

Title: Totally Love

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Adventure and a little bit of humor.

Pairing: Sasuke and Alex

Di sekolah Beverly Hills.

Ada tiga perempuan yang sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah.

"Eh, kalian udah tahu belum?" Tanya Clover.

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Sam kembali.

"Itu, ada anak baru yang mau pindah ke sini!" Kata Clover bersemangat.

"Jadi, kenapa kau semangat?" Tanya Alex kebingungan.

"Karena murid yang baru itu tiga orang!" Jawab Clover senang.

"Aku mengerti, ketiganya laki-laki tampan kan?" Kata Sam mengerti. Clover hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Saat mereka bertiga di kelas, Clover yang sudah menunggu dengan gila *Ditendang Clover* dari tadi.

Sam dan Alex yang melihatnya hanya kebingungan. Dan akhirnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Kata guru mereka.

"Sepertinya kita akan kedatangan teman baru." Lanjutnya. Dan masuklah tiga orang anak dari Jepang. Clover dan yang lain menatap mereka dengan mata yang berbentuk 'love' kecuali Alex dan Sam.

"Sekarang, perkenalkan diri kalian. Namanya saja sudah cukup" Kata guru itu ramah.

"Umm.. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Kata anak yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Aku Akasuna no Sasori." Kata Sasori singkat.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Kata anak yang berambut pirang.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Semua perempuan teriak histeris karena ketampanan mereka. (Naruto Tampan? *Ditendang Naruto*)

" Tenang dulu." Kata guru itu menenangkan murid-muridnya yang agak gila * Dihajar satu kelas ( kecuali Naruto, Sasuke, Sasori)

"Ok, kalian duduk di sana" Kata guru itu yang menunjuk pas 3 kursi untuk mereka. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka langsung duduk.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya."

* * *

*Riiiiing* Bel kelas pun berbunyi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya cukup sampai di sini." Kata guru yang langsung pergi dari kelas itu (Nggak Sopan *Ditendang*)

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sasori langsung keluar kelas. Dengan cepat, Clover langsung mengejar mereka dengan diikuti Sam dan Alex

di belakangnya. Belum sampai ke tujuan, mereka telah dihisap oleh loker.

* * *

"Jerry!" Teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Maaf nona-nona, tapi ini sangat penting." Kata Jerry singkat.

"Maksudku apa tidak ada cara yang lain untuk memanggil kami?" Tanya Sam.

"Tidak. Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan misi untuk kalian bertiga." Kata Jerry. Dan di layar komputernya, terdapat tiga orang pria tampan yang tidak asing bagi mereka bertiga. "A-anak baru itu?" Tanya Alex kebingungan.

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah tahu mereka." Kata Jerry. Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk pelan.

" Begini, mereka bertiga adalah mata-mata seperti kalian bertiga." Kata Jerry.

"Apa?" Mereka bertiga terkejut berjamaah.

"Kalian akan bekerja sama dengan mereka bertiga. Dan mereka akan datang dalam waktu 3.. 2… 1." Tepat Jerry bilang satu.

Sasuke, Sasori, dan juga Naruto jatuh seperti Clover, Alex, dan Sam. Hanya saja mereka jatuh ke lantai, bukan ke sofa.

"Uhhh…"

" Dimana ini?" Tanya Naruto. Mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangannya ke tiga perempuan yang dua dari mereka mempunyai mata yang berbentuk 'love'. Tapi Alex tidak peduli, dia hanya menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan biasa.

"Baiklah, ini." Jerry menunjukkan gambar seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang di layar komputernya.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Alex.

"Aku kenal dia." Perkataan Naruto yang membuat semuanya menatap Naruto.

"Ino Yamanaka. Teman dekatku. Memangnya dia kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia… diculik." Kata Jerry pelan.

"Apa?" Tanya ketiga pria jepang itu.

" Karena itu kami membutuhkan kalian bertiga." Lanjutnya.

"Yosh! Ayo pergi!" Teriak Naruto bersemangat.

"Tunggu, sebelum kalian pergi, Gladis!" Gladis pun memberikan alat-alat yang canggih.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegang pengering rambut.

"Coba saja kalau mau tau." Kata Clover. Dengan arah sembarangan Sasuke menekan tombolnya lalu Naruto terlempar sampai ke dinding gedung Whoop. " Owh." Kata Sasuke.

" Dan ini." Kata Gladis memberikan sebuah jam tangan.

"Apa gunanya?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

" Coba tekan tombol itu." Kata Jerry. Mereka bertiga pun menekan tombol dan baju mereka berubah seperti mata-mata Whoop.

"Baik ayo pergi!" Kata Clover dan langsung berlalu dari sana, diikuti teman-temannya yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

Sampai di tempat tujuan, mereka berenam telah berpencar menjadi dua tim.

Tim Pertama: Clover dan Naruto.

Tim Kedua: Sam dan Sasori.

Tim Ketiga: Alex dan Sasuke.

(Tim Pertama)

"Hallo! Ada orang di sini?" Panggil Naruto.

"Sepertinya tidak ada siapa-siapa." Kata Clover. 'tap tap tap' suara langkah kaki terdengar dengan jelas.

Dan muncul dari balik tumpukkan kotak-kotak seorang anak remaja berambut pirang yang sedang ketakutan.

"N-Naruto?" Tanya anak itu.

"Ino!" Jawab Naruto. Naruto dan Clover langsung pergi mendekati Ino.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Siapa yang membuat semuanya seperti ini?" Tanya Clover.

"Pertama, aku ditangkap oleh orang yang bernama Geraldine Husk." Clover langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Kedua. Hyaaah!" Ino memukul mereka berdua dan terlempar 5 meter.

"Hei!" Kata Clover.

"Aku rasa itu bukan Ino." Kata Naruto. Mereka berdua langsung berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk berkelahi.

(Tim Kedua)

Seperti di Tim Pertama, mereka diserang oleh Ino.

(Tim Ketiga)

Sasuke dan Alex hanya jalan dengan diam. Mereka berdua tidak berbicara apa-apa, hanyalah hentakan kaki mereka yang berbicara.

"Kau tahu Alex? Kau berbeda dari yang lain. Kau tidak menyukai laki-laki?" Kata Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Begitulah aku." Jawab Alex singkat dan jelas.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena tidak ada laki-laki yang menyukaiku." Jawabnya.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Begini."

_Flashback_

_Saat di Beverly Hills,ada seorang laki-laki tampan yang disukai oleh banyak perempuan._

_Ada Alex, Sam, Clover, dan juga Mandy di sana._

_"Kau mau pacaran? Ha ha ha! Memangnya siapa yang mau dengan perempuan tomboy seperti kau?" Kata Mandy rivalnya Clover._

_Alex yang langsung sakit hati pergi meninggalkan Mandy yang menyakiti hatinya itu._

_End Of Flashback (Pendek amet)_

"Karena itulah, aku tidak mau mencintai orang lagi." Jelas Alex sambil menunduk. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Menurutmu kau seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Alex hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Menurutku tidak." Kata Sasuke. Alex terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke (Wah Aku Terkejut!)

"Kau hanya menyenangkanku saja kan?" Tanya Alex.

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku suka perempuan seperti kau. Aku suka perempuan yang tidak terlalu perempuan." Jelas Sasuke panjang x lebar x tinggi. Dan muka Alex memerah, ternyata Sasuke suka padanya. Mereka masih menelusuri ruangan itu, tetapi tidak menemukan apa-apa.

(Tim Pertama)

"Hah… hah… hah…." Naruto dan Clover sudah lelah melawan robot yang mirip seperti Ino ini. Dan tiba-tiba muncul seorang perempuan berambut coklat di balik sebuah pintu.

"Geraldine!" Teriak Clover.

"Ternyata mata-mata nakal itu ya." Kata Geraldine santai (Cool aja)

"Apa maksudmu menangkap Ino?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada membentak.

"Sebelumnya." Kata Geraldine sambil menekan sebuah tombol remote. Naruto dan Clover pingsan karena yang dikeluarkan remote itu adalah, gas tidur.

(Tim Kedua)

Sasori dan Ino sudah kelelahan seperti tim pertama. "Huh… Huh…. Huh…." Keluh Sasori sudah tidak kuat untuk melawan lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba, dari mulut robot itu keluar sebuah gas.

"Apa in…." Sasori dan Sam langsung pingsan karena sebuah gas tidur.

(Tim Ketiga)

"Huh, tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Alex. Dia sudah bosan karena dari tadi tidak menemukan apa-apa. Dan mereka menemukan sebuah pintu besar yang ditulis huruf 'G' di pintu itu.

"Coba aku buka ya?" Pinta Alex.

"Aku tidak yakin." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ayolah, dari tadi tidak ada bahaya yang menimpa kita." Alex langsung membuka pintu itu.

(Semua Tim)

"Tolong!" Teriak Clover sekuat tenaga dari dalam pintu itu. Mereka diikat upside-down.

"Huh?" Sasuke dan Alex kebingungan.

"Ya ampun, siapa di belakang semua ini?" Saat Alex bertanya muncul makhluk aneh *Ditendang Geraldine* orang berambut coklat tadi di belakang mereka.

"Geraldine!" Teriak Alex.

"Geraldine? Nama yang buruk untuk seorang penjahat." Ejek Sasuke.

"Tapi aku masih cantik! Dan aku mau bertanya, itu ayam atau rambut?" Kata Geraldine tidak mau kalah.

"Kau buta ya, tidak bisa membedakan ayam dengan rambut." Sasuke stay cool aja.

"Kalian! Serang mereka!" Perintah Geraldine pada robot-robotnya, jumlah mereka banyak. Sekitar 45 robot.

"Ah, shit." Kata Sasuke.

**Dhuak! Duash! Buk ! Oeeekk! -?-**

Alex dan Sasuke lelah melawan mereka, masih ada 36 lagi.

"Huh..huh…huh…"

"Sudah menyerah?" Tanya Geraldine.

"You never stop me, I'll take you down alive!" Teriak Sasuke.

*Transformer battle song: on*

**(SFX 'DHUAK!' Berlangsung 36 kali)**

*****Transformer battle song: off*

"Akhirnya." Kata Sasuke lega karena robot-robot itu telah kalah telak. Semuanya menganga melihatnya, soalnya Alex tidak ikut melawan karena kelelahan.

"Tidak buruk, Chicken Butt" Kata Geraldine.

"Kau telah kalah." Kata Sasuke.

"Ini baru permulaan." Kata Geraldine sambil memencet sebuah remote (Nggak ada kerjaan lain?) setelah dipencet, keluar sebuah robot gorilla besar yang mau menyerang mereka. Dan terbuka sebuah pintu yang didalamnya….. terdapat Ino yang mau dimasukkan ke sebuah kolam air yang beracun!

"Ah, Shit." Gumam Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi, robot itu langsung memukul Sasuke sampai terlempar agak jauh.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Alex. Robot itu masih mendekati Sasuke.

"Hei robot jelek, lihat ini? Ini adalah pisang yang bergerak-gerak! Kalau mau kejar aku!" Teriak Alex menunjuk bajunya yang berwarna kuning seperti pisang.

"AAAAH!" Ino berteriak sekeras mungkin karena dia mau masuk ke dalam kolam itu.

Robot tadi mengejar Alex karena tingkah laku Alex mengaku dirinya adalah pisang.

"Tidak ada cara lain." Gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menggunakan ransel jetnya untuk terbang, dan melempar sebuah boomerang pemberian Gladis tadi. Dan kena rantai Ino, Sasuke langsung menangkapnya dan dapat.

"Akhirnya, mana boomerang tadi?" Tanya Ino. Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Dan ternyata, boomerang itu mengenai kepala robot itu tanpa sengaja. Robot itu kalah, karena Sasuke.

* * *

Geraldine pun dimasukkan ke dalam penjara Whoop. Semuanya telah lega misinya sudah berakhir. Sam dan Clover kembali ke asramanya, Naruto dan Sasori juga begitu. Tetapi, Sasuke dan Alex duduk di perumputan melihat matahari terbenam.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Kata Alex.  
"Ternyata kau sudah tahu." Yup, Sasuke sengaja tidak menangkap boomerang itu.

"Hn, tidak masalah." Lanjutnya. "Baiklah, Alex aku akan mengakuinya." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Mengakui? Apa?" Tanya Alex kebingungan.

"A-aishiteru Alex." Kata Sasuke yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Alex.

"Apa artinya?" Tanya Alex.

"Artinya." Wajah mereka terus mendekat. Saat sudah 1 cm.

"I Love You." Bibir mereka bertemu. Itu adalah ciuman pertama Alex. Dan itu juga ciuman pertama Sasuke.

Japan dan America bergabung menjadi satu.

The End.

Gimana? Bagus nggak? Kalo rencana Sasuke kayak mana? Bagus?

Kalau nggak sih orak popo (Sok jawa). Review aja yah! Flame diterima!


End file.
